


Five Days in May (Art MasterPost)

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, But with a happy ending, DCBB, DCBB 2016, Dcbb16, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Play, First time bottom!Dean, From Sex to Love, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some angst, Sub!Dean, Switching, Top!Cas, Vacation Fling, alternative universe, art masterpost, dean doesn't bottom until he does, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: When Hurricane Abby sprang up out of nowhere, nearly a month out of season, to pummel the tiny island where Castiel’s sister was getting married, his only thought was escaping the reception and his mother Naomi’s criticisms of his “lifestyle choices” to see the fury of mother nature in action. He didn’t anticipate saving anybody’s life, and certainly not that of the most stunning man he’s ever seen.~*~The unseasonable hurricane wasn’t the only force of nature on the beach that night. Dean counts himself lucky that the beautiful blue-eyed stranger was there to save his life. He never could have anticipated that a nameless one-night stand in a tiny storm-tossed shack would change his entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/gifts), [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Days in May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303737) by [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken), [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/pseuds/KreweOfImp). 



Five Days in May

DCBB 2016

Written by KreweOfImp

and DangerousNotBroken

Art by OnceUponADestiel

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
